


Warm Me Up

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Scott and Stiles find themselves stranded in the middle of a forest during a heavy snowfall.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> This one is for [liliaeth](http://liliaeth.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it, and that your holidays are very merry! - ♥ your Secret Santa

Scott almost falls into the hunting cabin. His body feels frozen. Quite an accomplishment with how hot werewolves run.

‘Scott!’ Stiles is next to him, shutting the door and pulling him to the back of the cabin, in an instant. ‘Dude, you’re freezing!’

‘Is that why it’s snowing?’ Scott tries to joke. His chattering teeth ruin the effect a little.

‘Har. Har.’ Stiles starts pulling at Scott’s coat and scarf. ‘Come one. We need to get you warm.’

‘Then stop taking off my clothes,’ Scott protests. He tries to huddle further into his coat.

Stiles sighs. ‘Did you not pay attention at those first-aid classes your mom made us take? You won’t get warm by staying in cold clothes. You need skin to skin contact.’

‘Oh. Right.’ Scott’s sluggish brain slowly remembers the class about hypothermia. He starts tugging at his scarf, but his fingers are too cold and stiff, and he can’t get a grip it. ‘In that case, proceed.’

‘Of course, you don’t remember that,’ Stiles continues his complaining. ‘Because if you had, you would also remember the bit about finding shelter and then staying there.’

‘Hmm.’

Scott’s mostly naked now, except for his boxers. He watches as Stiles quickly divests himself of his own clothes. He tries to come up with something to say, something sexy or a joke, or something that’s a little bit of both, but his brain won’t supply him with anything. He settles for simply staring.

‘Alright, come on.’ Stiles tugs Scott down to sit on their sweaters, then wraps their coats and a blanket he must’ve found in the small dresser in the corner.

Scott leans back against Stiles’ chest, then turns sideways a little to press his cold nose into Stiles’ neck, giggling at Stiles’ indignant yelp.

‘Laugh it up, buddy,’ Stiles grumbles. Then he sighs and tightens his arms around Scott. ‘ _I_ _’ll go out_ , he said. _I can smell other people even in this heavy snowfall and almost two feet of snow already covering everything and hiding all scents_ ,  he said.’

‘Not what I said,’ Scott mumbles into Stiles’ neck.

‘I was paraphrasing.’

Scott chuckles. The chuckle turns into laughter, and he can’t stop.

‘Uhm…’ Stiles pulls back a little, looking uncertain. ‘Are you okay? Oh my god, are you getting delirious? Oh no. Please, Scotty–‘

‘I’m fine,’ Scott assures him. And he is. With wrapped up in the blanket in Stiles, he’s quickly warming up. He can almost move his fingers again. His laughter turns back into a chuckle. ‘You always get so grumpy when you’re worried.’

‘Well, of course I’m worried! We’re stuck in a hunting cabin in the middle of giant ass forest! And you almost froze to death! Aren’t you worried?’

Scott thinks about that for a second. ‘A little,’ he admits. ‘But the others will find us when it’s stopped snowing. My scent’s all around this cabin.’

Stiles goes very quiet. Too quiet.

‘No, I did not “mark my territory”.’ Scott pulls a face and pinches Stiles’ side.

‘It sounded like you did.’

‘Well, I didn’t.’

‘Okay.’

‘Pretty sure werewolves don’t do that.’

‘Okay.’ Scott can hear the smile creeping into Stiles’ voice.

‘And it’s way too cold for that anyway.’

Stiles chuckles. ‘Definitely.’ He leans back against the wall, pulling Scott closer and tightening the blanket and coats around them. ‘Hey, you think any of the others got a look at that Yeti?’

It’s why they’re out here. Hikers had reported a big animal, almost twice as big as any human, lumbering through the woods. Of course they had to check it out. Not to hunt it or anything like that—they’re vacationing here and would be rude to the local pack—just to see it. And maybe take a selfie with it. The others had given up and gone back after about an hour, but Scott and Stiles wanted to look a little longer. At which point it started snowing even more.

‘I don’t know,’ Scott says. ‘I hope not. We totally deserve to be the ones to see an Abominable Snowman after what we’ve been through. I mean, I almost got hypothermia for it.’

Stiles hums in agreement. ‘By the way.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Don’t ever do that again. Scare me like that.’

‘I can’t make that promise if I get naked cuddles out of it.’ Scott lifts his head and grins up at his boyfriend, who rolls his eyes and smiles fondly.

‘You really think the others will find us?’

‘I’m sure of it.’

~

The Pack proves Scott right only an hour later, when they burst into the cabin while Scott and Stiles are still huddled under their coats and blanket, munching on a granola bar Scott remembered he had in his pocket.


End file.
